


Vicissitudini

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sfere maledette [10]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic Collection, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-14 06:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di flash fic con protagonisti i personaggi di Dragon Ball.





	1. Per un sorriso

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirato a: Another Timeline Part. 2 by PearFlower.

Per un sorriso

Kuriza osservò la pioggia scendere lungo il vetro della finestra, il cielo dall’altra parte era violaceo. Espirò rumorosamente, un rivolo di sudore vermiglio scendeva lungo la sua calotta d’osso scurendo il suo colore vermiglio. Avvertiva delle fitte al petto e sentiva in lontananza il brusio delle voci dei mercenari. Sentì dei passi avvicinarsi e si voltò, le sue iridi color sangue erano stinte e non erano visibili le pupille.

“Non sei ad allenarti?” domandò Ginyu. Chinò il capo e si grattò il corno nero alla sinistra della sua testa. Il figlio di Freezer dimenò la coda e sospirò.

“Vi prego, capitano, non ditelo a mio padre” supplicò. Ginyu incrociò le braccia al petto e sbatté le palpebre.

“Non apprezzate farlo da solo?” gli domandò. Il changelling strinse le labbra violette e negò con il capo.

“Mio padre non si allena, eppure è il più forte. Non vedo perché mi debba allenare io” si lamentò. Il mercenario si piegò in avanti, lo prese in braccio e se lo mise sulla spalla.

“Non ti piace combattere, vero?” domandò. Kuriza dimenò le gambe e deglutì.

“Mio padre mi ucciderebbe se pensasse che non sarò un buon erede” ammise. Ginyu avanzò lungo il corridoio della base.

“Quando non vuoi combattere, o allenarti, devi pensare a qualcosa che puoi guadagnare se riesci. Per cosa varrebbe la pena diventare più forte?” domandò. Kuriza appoggiò la mano su uno dei muscoli del braccio viola scuro di Ginyu.

“Per il sorriso di mio padre, che significa che è orgoglioso di me” rispose.

“Anche io lo faccio per la felicità di tuo padre e sono riuscito ad arrivare fin qui” lo incoraggiò Ginyu. Kuriza sorrise.


	2. Importante consiglio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato al We are out for prompt.  
Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza: "solo per me stesso"

Importante consiglio

Freezer indicò con la coda il proprio letto e ordinò gelido: "Sali". Le sue lenzuola rosse facevano contrasto con la sua armatura bianca.

Il bambino obbedì con una smorfia seria sul viso. Rabbrividì sentendo la punta della coda rosa sfiorargli la coscia. < Puzza d'aglio e di spezie, mi fa venire fame stargli accanto > pensò.

"Ascoltami bene, non te lo ripeterò. Questa è la lezione più importante che ti impartirò nel corso della tua intera vita". La voce gelida di Freezer risuonò nella camera. "Devi combattere e vincere solo per te stesso. Niente dovrà fermarti". Afferrò il mento del principe e lo fissò negli occhi. “Niente!” rimarcò secco.

"Niente" giurò il piccolo Vegeta.


	3. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato dal We are out for prompt.  
Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza: "scusami..."  
Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Falling Inside the Black; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YIMGtq58nH4

Falling

Vegeta chiuse gli occhi e allargò le braccia, mentre precipitava a testa in giù, con le braccia spalancate. Il vento gelido gli sferzava il viso, i capelli neri a fiamma ondeggiavano morbidi, i suoi muscoli erano rilassati e il suo respiro pesante.

Il principe dei saiyan spalancò gli occhi, sentendolo delle braccia stringerlo.

Il rumore della risacca sotto di lui gli rimbombava nelle orecchie, coprendo il rumore del vento.

“Sei impazzito, per caso?!” sbraitò Freezer, respirando affannosamente.

Vegeta socchiuse gli occhi e lo guardò con espressione spenta.

“Tsk… Come se t’importasse davvero. Ti ricordo che sei arrivato ad uccidermi… ed ora mi stai rovinando la vita. Torni, continui a tornare ed io… Ho il terrore che la mia vita vada in frantumi perché non riesco a dirti di no”.

Freezer lo guardò con gli occhi rossi liquidi.

“La tua vita vale così poco per te, idiota?” ruggì.

“Umphf” esalò Vegeta, chiudendo gli occhi.

Freezer lo strinse a sé spasmodicamente.

“Stupido! Stupido! Stupido! STUPIDO!” sbraitò.

Vegeta riaprì gli occhi, sentendo qualcosa di umido sulla guancia, vide Freezer piangere ed esalò: “Cosa?”.

“… Scusami” esalò Freezer. Volò fino alla scogliera e posò a terra Vegeta. “Non c’è stata ora in cui non mi sia pentito di averti ucciso, maledizione. Se la tua donna non può accettarti così come sei, allora penso che me ne andrò e basta”.

Vegeta si alzò seduto, guardando il changelling allontanarsi in volo. Si accarezzò il viso, lì dov’era precipitata la lacrima. “Non è possibile” mormorò.


	4. Cooler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di We are out for prompt.  
Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza: "Lord Frieza... non ti ho mai visto così nervoso. Ti fa davvero questo effetto la sola idea di passare del tempo con tuo padre e tuo fratello?"  
Vegeta x Frieza: Cooler aveva provato a colpirlo, ma Vegeta aveva deviato il colpo, difendendo il suo signore davanti a tutti i presenti

Cooler

“… Una volta lì dentro non dovrai parlare, alzare lo sguardo… Fai il meno possibile, anzi fai solo quello che ti ordino. Non devi respirare troppo forte! Non fare niente per farti notare, chiaro?” ringhiò Freezer.

"Lord Freezer...”. Iniziò Vegeta.

Freezer gli sistemò i capelli a fiamma con le mani, togliendogli la frangetta.

“Forse avrei dovuto farti mettere la tuta sperimentale… No, questa va bene per le grandi occasioni. Oh, diamine… Magari avrei dovuto lavarti io…” borbottò Freezer.

“Non ti ho mai visto così nervoso. Ti fa davvero questo effetto la sola idea di passare del tempo con tuo padre e tuo fratello?" lo interrogò Vegeta.

Freezer fece un ghigno storto.

“Stai dietro le mie spalle, sono serio. Mi raccomando” disse, accarezzandogli la guancia.

Vegeta annuì, Freezer fece scattare il portone di metallo della sala conferenze ed entrò, controllando che il principe lo seguisse ad un passo di distanza.

Cooler digrignò i denti, balzando giù dal suo sedile volante, che volava intorno all’immenso trono dove si era accomodato Re Cold.

“Come ti è saltato in mente di portarti dietro la scimmietta?” ruggì Cooler, indicando Vegeta.

Freezer ghignò, allargando le braccia.

“Io almeno ho degli uomini fedeli da potermi portare alle riunioni”.

Cooler gli afferrò il polso e gli girò il braccio.

“Maledetto…” sibilò.

Freezer si liberò raggiungendolo con una testata, ringhiando a sua volta.

“Siete ospiti, non dimenticarlo… Questa è casa mia…” ruggì.

“Cooler, Freezer, smettetela…

Freezer, come stanno procedendo le ultime conquiste? Ti ho affidato il mio impero perché tu lo facessi prosperare, non per litigare con tuo fratello come un bambino” ordinò Re Cold.

Freezer fece un inchino, guardandolo negli occhi.

< Almeno so da chi ho preso > pensò Vegeta, facendo un ghigno.

“Certo, mio signore” sibilò Freezer, mellifluo.

****

< Cosa sta succedendo? Dopo che Re Cold si è fatto fare il punto della situazione e si è congratulato freddamente, è uscito. Si è comportato come se avesse semplicemente acceso un terminale, lo avesse utilizzato da oggetto qual è e se ne fosse andato senza spegnerlo.

Porta tutti con sé, solo i suoi figli restano qui.

Dovrei andarmene anche io? Forse, ma non mi muovo. Lord Freezer aveva detto che dovevo solo obbedire agli ordini, no? Beh, non mi ha detto di andarmene > pensò Vegeta. Trasalì, mentre Cooler sbatteva Freezer sul tavolo, facendone tremare i piedi in legno.

Vegeta mantenne gli occhi puntati verso i suoi piedi, ma riusciva a intravedere Cooler intento a spogliare il più piccolo.

< Le sue iridi vermiglie divengono liquide, spente. Il suo corpo sembra abbandonarsi, languido, come se quelle carezze sapessero ammaestrarlo.

Sento qualcosa crescere in me. Tenere lo sguardo basso è sempre più difficile, mentre sento la rabbia invadermi.

No, non è semplice rabbia. Invidia, forse? Vorrei toccarlo io? No, è gelosia. Come ‘cazzo’ si permette di domarlo così? > pensò Vegeta. Serrò i pugni, fino a far scricchiolare i guanti. < Cosa faccio? Cosa diamine posso fare?! Se scattasse l’allarme antincendio, forse… magari incrementando l’aura? No, mi scoprirebbero.

Dannazione, è così frustrante… Eppure non me la sento di lasciarlo. Voglio che sappia che sono qui, che finito tutto questo lo porterò io nelle sue stanze, che in questo luogo è ancora il padrone, lui il signore di tutto >. Strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

****

Cooler guardò il saiyan in piedi davanti a lui, braccia e gambe spalancate, rosso in volto.

"Cosa hai detto, scimmietta?" ringhiò.

< Ha deviato il colpo diretto a mio fratello. Freezer sa che non deve ribellarsi, ma non lo ha spiegato al suo giocattolo > pensò.

"Che non ti permetterò di colpirlo nuovamente!" gridò Vegeta. Diversi curiosi si affacciarono.

Freezer si rialzò, accaldato.

"Ti avevo ordinato di non fare nulla!" lo richiamò.

< Mi sta difendendo come suo signore davanti a tutti? Non è possibile, sarò svenuto e starò sognando > pensò. "Altrimenti che mi fai?" chiese Cooler canzonatorio.

"Dico a tutti cosa fai coi soldi del paparino" lo zittì Vegeta.

< Un giorno, ti cancellerò la faccia tosta sottraendoti ogni voglia di vivere, ogni energia > giurò Cooler.


	5. Sereno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il We are out for prompt.  
Pacchetto Pacchetto: 14: Risa; Bambini; Clown  
Prompt: #1, Dragon Ball, Vegeta/Bulma:  
"La felicità non è avere quello che si desidera, ma desiderare quello che si ha." - Oscar Wilde.

Sereno

Vegeta si abbassò e posò la zucca intagliata davanti alla porta, si raddrizzò e si passò il dorso della mano sulla fronte, sentendola madida di sudore. Si voltò, sentendo dei passi e riconobbe l’aura di Yamcha, mentre il terrestre lo raggiungeva.

Yamcha notò il segno del rossetto sul collo e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Mancano ancora un paio di ore alla festa” disse secco Vegeta, incrociando le braccia al petto.

Yamcha scrollò le spalle. “Credevo che Bulma avesse bisogno di aiuto con le decorazioni. Ogni anno qualche robot si guasta ed io le do una mano con quello che resta da fare”.

Vegeta ghignò.

“Quest’anno le lattine della donna sono rimaste in garage. Mi sono occupato io di tutto” si vantò.

Yamcha batté un paio di volte le palpebre. “Sembri stranamente sereno” ammise.

Vegeta sciolse le braccia. “Questo è perché lo sono, mollusco°” ribatté secco.

Yamcha si passò l’indice sotto il naso. “Bulma mi ha detto che Bra non vi fa dormire la notte e Trunks è terribile. Per non parlare del fatto che tu odi le feste…” enumerò.

“_Umphf_. Per chi mi hai preso? Per un banale terrestre? Io sono Vegeta-sama e riesco a gestire tutto.

Questa festa sarà degna di un vero saiyan! Vi farò vedere come ci si divertiva sul mio pianeta! Non vedrete mai più qualcosa di più spaventoso” si vantò Vegeta.

< Ultimamente sembra un altro. Più o meno da quando Bulma aspetta Bra. Si sta trasformando.

Se non fosse azzardato, sembra che la ‘bestia’ stia diventando un ‘principe’ > pensò.

“Vuoi aiutare? Travestiti da clown. Questo posto dovrà essere pieno di risa e stirletti isterici di bambini” ordinò Vegeta.

“V-va bene…” sussurrò Yamcha, annuendo lentamente. “Posso sapere cosa ti rende così felice?” esalò.

“Ho scoperto l’acqua calda. La felicità non è avere quello che si desidera, ma desiderare quello che si ha" spiegò Vegeta. 


	6. Massaggio cardiaco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato al "Dashing through the pain" 😂 H/C challenge!  
Prompt: Personaggio a deve praticare cpr al sick  
Fandom: Dragon Ball Super.

Massaggio cardiaco

Junior premette entrambe le mani sul petto di Goku.

< 1, 2, 3...1, 2, 3... > contava, spingendo a tempo.

"Dai, Son... resisti... respira, dai" incitava. Incrementò la sua aura, passandogli l'energia mentre lo massaggiava. Gohan guardava il suo maestro intento a fare il massaggio cardiaco al padre, stringendo a sé Goten, nascondendogli il viso contro il proprio petto.

< Se mio padre non dovesse farcela, non avrò pace finché non mi sarò vendicato di Hit. Lo troverò dovunque esso sia, non m'interessa se è di un altro universo. Mi allenerò e supererò i miei limiti fino a poterlo surclassare con un solo dito > giurò mentalmente.

"Son, respira!" implorò il namecciano, esplodendo. Premette con tutta la sua forza.

Goku tossì, riaprendo gli occhi, ansimando rumorosamente.

"Papà!" gridò Gohan, perse la presa su Goten, che strinse il padre a sé.

Goku si guardò intorno confuso, mentre il bambino, con espressione seriosa, lo aiutava a sedersi.

"Va tutto bene, papà" lo rassicurò compunto.


	7. Primo incontro coi Briefs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa a: We are out for prompt.  
Scritta sentendo: The Doors - The End; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VScSEXRwUqQ  
Bingo: Pupazzo di neve + What if  
Prompt: #2, Vegeta/Bulma, il primo incontro con i suoi era stato catastrofico  
What if.

Primo incontro coi Briefs

Vegeta si appoggiò alla stampella e piegò di lato il capo, guardando i due terrestri davanti a lui.

< Non so se sono più confusi dalla mia presenza qui o dal fatto che mi sia quasi ammazzato con la Gravity Room.

Dannazione, nel giardino di loro figlia ci sono tutti i superstiti di Nameck, un pianeta intero di namecciani, alieni stupidi e verdi, e loro si stupiscono di me > pensò.

“Tesoro, io lo sai che ti appoggio sempre. Inoltre sembra anche un bel fusto, ma non si fanno esplodere le cose per Natale” disse la signora Briefs, scuotendo il capo.

Bulma sospirò. “Mamma, vedrai che starà più attento. Lui è come Goku, ha bisogno di allenarsi” spiegò.

“Avresti potuto avvertirci! Inoltre lui non era l’alieno che voleva distruggere il nostro pianeta.

Vuoi dirmi che è cambiato da un giorno all’altro?” domandò il Dr. Briefs.

“Papà, ascoltami… Non aveva un altro posto dove andare.

Comunque ti ha fatto un sacco di complimenti come scienziato e apprezza il tuo lavoro…”. Tentò Bulma.

“Almeno adesso so perché hai questa fissazione per il chiamarmi bel fusto” disse secco Vegeta. Schioccò la lingua sul palato.

Bulma gli lanciò un’occhiataccia.

“Prova a convincerli anche tu che sei amichevole” disse, dimenando le braccia.

Vegeta li guardò in cagnesco. “Io sono il principe dei saiyan, non devo giustificarmi con nessuno”.

La signora Briefs disse: “Di sicuro ha un bel caratterino”. Chiuse gli occhi e ridacchiò.

< Fastidiosa > pensò Vegeta, mentre una venuzza gli pulsava sulla fronte spaziosa.

“Principe? La vostra razza non è andata distrutta? Intendi quella con la coda da scimmia, vero?” s’informò il Dr. Briefs. I suoi baffetti tremarono.

Bulma si posò una mano sul viso.

< Prevedo delle feste di Natale complicate > pensò, sospirando.

“Sapete cosa sarebbe bellissimo? Fuori sta nevicando! Possiamo andare a vederlo.

Vegeta non credo abbia mai visto la neve” propose.

“Oh, amore. Ricordi quando nostra figlia faceva i pupazzi di neve?” domandò la signora Briefs.

Il signor Briefs proseguì: “Come potrei dimenticarlo? Anzi, questo mi fa venire in mente una mia invenzione…”.

< Che diamine è un pupazzo di neve?! > si domandò Vegeta, inarcando un sopracciglio.


	8. Babbo Vegeta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bingo: 110 parole + albero di Natale  
Prompt: 3# Vegeta&Trunks, in cui Vegeta si traveste da Babbo Natale, ma Trunks lo riconosce e non riesce a trattenere le risate. (Bonus: comica)

Babbo Vegeta

Trunks era seduto sul divano accanto all’albero di Natale, ne guardava distrattamente le lucine.

Bra teneva la testa sulle sue gambe, coricata su un fianco, nascosta da una coperta del Grinch. Fissava la televisione, dove stavano trasmettendo La spada nella roccia. Le canzoni erano in inglese, coi sottotitoli in Giapponese.

La porta si aprì e la piccola saltò in piedi.

“Babbo Natale!” strillò.

Trunks guardò l’uomo che era entrato, nonostante il cappello si notavano i capelli a fiamma, la barba finta lasciava scoperti gl’intensi occhi d’ossidiana e la pelle abbronzata.

Trunks trattenne le risa, mentre Vegeta posava i regali sotto l’albero.

“Evviva! Io voglio una bambola” disse Bra, saltellando allegra.

[110].


	9. Un Goku per amico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
Prompt: Goten/Trunks - Tali padri, taralli figli.  
Pacchetto 5: Avventura + Suole di scarpe + “Preferirei ritrovarmi da solo in cima alla montagna che passare un altro minuto con te”

Un Goku per amico

Goku si appoggiò con la schiena al muro, tenendo le braccia incrociate dietro la testa.

Al suo fianco c’era Vegeta, appoggiato contro la stessa parete, le braccia incrociate strette al petto e una smorfia dipinta sul volto.

Entrambi stavano fissando Goten e Trunks, intenti a combattere in volo.

“Non mi farò sconfiggere! Vedrai come combatte un vero saiyan!” gridò Trunks.

Goten gli rispose: “Non vedo l’ora”.

I due bambini erano entrambi supersaiyan di primo livello, sul volto delle espressioni decise.

“Tali padri, taralli i figli” disse Goku.

“Kakaroth, si dice ‘tali padri, tali figli’” lo corresse Vegeta.

Son fece una smorfia.

“I taralli sono buoni da mangiare, però” brontolò.

Vegeta roteò gli occhi.

Goku ammise: “Ora mi è venuta fame, però”.

“Preferirei ritrovarmi da solo in cima alla montagna che passare un altro minuto con te” brontolò Vegeta. Le suole dei suoi stivaletti si erano sporcate di fango e, in alcuni punti, le sue scarpe si erano macchiate di erba.

“Ammettilo che in realtà la mia compagnia non ti dispiace. Ti faccio vivere delle grandi avventure” ribatté Goku.

“Ragazzi, scendete. Andiamo a mangiare!” ordinò Vegeta.

Trunks e Goten smisero di combattere.

< Tra ciucci da succhiare, possessioni di scarafaggi alieni e creature che m’impiantano uova nelle viscere posso dire che mi fa vivere degli horror, non delle avventure > pensò il principe dei saiyan.


	10. Amami od odiami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il: #FlashWeekChallenge della pagina: Better than Canon.   
Prompt: “Amami oppure odiami, entrambe le cose sono a mio favore. Se mi ami, io sarò sempre nel tuo cuore. Se mi odi, io sarò sempre nella tua mente”.  
[William Shakespeare].

Amami od odiami

Lunch stava con il capo chino, tenendo i pugni stretti. I suoi occhi erano liquidi e arrossati, le sue spalle tremavano e i capelli biondi e gonfi le ondeggiavano intorno al viso.

“Idiota!” gridò. Serrò le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

“Come ti è saltato in mente di usare il Mafuba?!” sbraitò.

Tenshinan le si avvicinò e le posò una mano con delicatezza sulla spalla.

Lunch lo raggiunse con uno schiaffo al volto, gli occhi colmi di lacrime.

“Io… Io ero così spaventata… per te. Pensavo fossi morto!” urlò.

Il guerriero sospirò e si piegò in avanti.

Sussurrandole: “Mi dispiace”.

Le calde lacrime solcarono le guance della giovane.

“Non sai cosa vuol dire essere colmi di angoscia perché si teme di ritrovare la persona che si ama ridotta ad un accartocciato involucro senza vita” gridò Lunch. Si aggrappò alla maglia di lui e affondò il viso sul suo petto.

Tenshinan le accarezzò la testa, sfiorando con le dita il foulard che indossava.

“Amami oppure odiami, entrambe le cose sono a mio favore. Se mi ami, io sarò sempre nel tuo cuore. Se mi odi, io sarò sempre nella tua mente” la pregò.

Lunch rialzò il capo e lo baciò delicatamente.

“Farò entrambi perché tu sei insieme nel mio cuore e nella mia mente” gemette.

Tenshinhan la baciò a sua volta, con foga.


	11. Rapita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: #keywordschallenge.  
Indetto dalla pagina: Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandom.  
Prompt: 26. Un'altra volta  
Note: Rapimento, introspettivo. Il tutto abbastanza soft.  
Personaggio: Pan Son.

Rapita

Come diamine ci sono finita nel retro di un furgone? Non è una cosa che semplicemente accade!

Non mi ricordo assolutamente nulla. Che abbia preso una botta in testa?

Non lo so, ma a furia di saltellare così finirò per vomitare. Dalla puzza che faccio direi che forse me la sono fatta addosso o è il camion che emana un fetore di urina considerevole.

Quante altre buche vuole prendere l’animale alla guida?!

La mia bandana arancione si è sciolta ed è volata via, a qualche palmo da me. La catenella attaccata ai miei jeans è spezzata, mentre i miei vestiti sono ricoperti di strappi.

Forse ho lottato e non si tratta di qualche droga e incantesimo. Allora perché non ricordo assolutamente niente?

“_Mmmrfh_...”. Cerco di parlare, ma non mi è possibile, del nastro adesivo tiene bloccata la mia bocca.

Non ci vuole un genio per capire che sono trattenuta contro la mia volontà e mi hanno rapito.

Non capisco neanche cosa ci faccia un furgone vicino alla mia zona, vivo alla stregua dell’aperta campagna.

I miei polsi sono legati, e bloccati, strettamente dietro la mia schiena.

Nella mia vita non è la prima volta che mi ritrovo in una situazione simile, ma è la prima in cui non riesco ad usare i miei poteri. Non sono mai riuscita a trasformarmi in supersaiyan, ma almeno un ki-blast potrebbe anche comparirmi in mano.

Ci capisco sempre meno. Mi sembra tutto surreale, come quando ebbi a che fare con Baby.

Non è soltanto impossibile parlare, è anche difficile respirare. Posso solo grugnire. Anche se nessuno può sicuramente sentirmi.

“_Mmmph_!” provo comunque a gridare. Sono stesa su di un fianco sul freddo pavimento d’acciaio. Striscio fino ad una delle ‘pareti’ e con tutte le mie forze m’ingegno per riuscire a mettermi seduta. Quando ci riesco, mi abbandono sfiancata.

Sto morendo di freddo. Io sono abituata a vestirmi leggera e di solito non gelo come adesso. Qui dentro deve far davvero troppo freddo.

Non vedo nulla intorno a me, a parte delle gomme coperte da dei teloni.

“_Mmmph_! _Mphf_” mi lamento.

Dove stiamo andando? Quando ci mette questo viaggio? I miei poteri si degneranno di tornare?!

Se ci penso mi scoppia la testa.

Respiro pesantemente e sudo per il nervosismo. Non sono brava a mantenere la calma e situazioni come queste sono alquanto frustranti.

Devo aspettare che nonno Goku e Trunks vengano a salvarmi?

Per una volta vorrei fare da sola e non essere una bambolina nelle mani di quel mostro o quell’altro pazzo.

Si può dire che una volta sono stata trasformata letteralmente in una bambola.

Devo accettare la realtà.

Sono stata rapita.

_Un’altra volta_…


	12. Risate pungenti

Risate pungenti

Crilin stava vagando da un bel po’ di tempo nei corridoi del tempio.

Era sempre stato preso in giro dai ragazzi più grandi, ma quel giorno sembrava tutto tranquillo. Questo perché stava girovagando lì dove c’erano i ragazzi appena entrati nel tempio, dei novellini spaventati.

Crilin aveva le braccia occupate da pergamene traballanti.

A un certo punto accadde.

Aveva legata per le maniche una giacchetta alla vita, queste si sciolsero e la giacca cadde a terra.

Tutti gli altri ragazzini si misero a ridere. Anche loro, i più piccoli, ridevano di lui, indicandolo.

Crilin avvampò e scappò via, si rese conto che nella fuga aveva lasciato la giacca a terra, la recuperò rischiando di far cadere le pergamene. Le risate si facevano sempre più alte ed il giovinetto si allontanò da tutti quegli sconosciuti con il viso rosso e accaldato.


End file.
